Stolen Soul
by redpenkiller
Summary: It was simple. Kidnapped. Turned into slave. You can call him a sex slave if you want. Miyuki, evil mastermind of major underground trading group Black Dia, had picked the best apple of the bunch. There's nothing wrong about having some kidnapped boy being your servant, right? It's ordinary… right?
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah. This idea came out of nowhere. TRUST ME. Please leave a review… but that's probably too much work, right? **

* * *

Chapter 1: Master

"Miyuki-sama. Your dinner is ready," Eijun Sawamura said.

Miyuki Kazuya, evil mastermind of the richest underground trading company named Black Dia, laid back in his black chair. "Bring it here."

"Certainly."

The servant turned around and headed back to the kitchen to retrieve a tray of restaurant quality food. He returned to his master and placed it on the table. He stood up straight and focused his brown eyes on the bespectacled man. "Is there anything else you would like me to do for you, Miyuki-sama?"

Miyuki stared into space for a second before gesturing to the door at the end of the dark hallway. "After I'm done eating, sleep with me."

Eijun showed no sign of retaliation, for as he was used to this command. "Certainly, Miyuki-sama."

* * *

Two hours later, Eijun entered his master's bedroom. "Shall we begin?"

Miyuki smirked as he got up from his table and slowly walked towards his servant. He placed his cold hands on the latter's slim waist. "Yes. Strip."

Eijun nodded. "Certainly."

He moved back an inch and began to take off his pure white bonnet. Then his black and white French maid dress. Then his white stockings. Then his black one inch heels. Then his white undershirt. Then his black garter. Then his underwear.

Now he was fully naked.

Which Miyuki liked too much for his own good. "Undress me."

"Yes, master." In less than two seconds, Eijun's semi-warm hands meddled with his owner's clothes, making them both naked.

The mastermind smirked as he climbed onto the bed and beckoned his servant forward with his index finger. The shorter brunette responded immediately.

The bespectacled man made space between his legs. "Sit."

Eijun did as he was told, ignoring the awkward sensation that was flowing through his veins. Miyuki's hands ran through his slightly chiseled chest, tracing the scars and scrapes along the skin. "My sweet property~"

Miyuki tilted his servant's head a bit so he could get a closer look at his neck. He frowned. "Aw man, the hickeys faded. Might as well make new ones, ne, Eijun?"

Eijun's ear twitched. It was only at this time that his owner uttered his first name.

The time when the temperature seemed to be getting warmer by the minute.

Seemed to.

Miyuki placed his lips on the brunette's neck and sucked, licked, and nibbled on it harshly, making Eijun whimper slowly.

It would have to go on like this for the rest of the night.

Every part of his body was put to use.

_Great_ use.

* * *

Eijun looked at his naked self in the full length oval mirror that stood in the corner of his own room.

The clear glass reflected the truth about himself after the night's "blast". Hickeys, possession marks, and red scars surrounded his body like thin plastic.

He no longer ruled himself and his own sanity. He was an unchangeable tv. Only his cherished master, Miyuki Kazuya, could change his channels.

_Only_ him.

As Eijun pulled on his blue and banana decorated pajamas and slipped into bed, he thought about the only thing he could.

_'Miyuki-sama is my all. I will always be his. I will stay with him forever. I am forever loyal to Miyuki-sama. I shall obey no other than Miyuki-sama…'_

The faint streak of moonlight painting his room lulled him to sleep.

Like always.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ball

* * *

_ SLAP!_

Eijun felt his cheek sting as the sharp pain throbbed. He put his hand on the red bruise and averted his eyes from the ground to look at his entraged master. "Miyuki-sama, did I do something wrong?"

Miyuki gnashed his teeth in irritation. He looked at the bowl of miso soup before him. "You put too much pepper, you idiot! Didn't I tell you that I don't like spicy foods?"

Eijun batted his eyelashes. "I am sorry, Miyuki-sama. Would you like me to redo it for you?"

"Yes, please."

"Certainly." The brunette picked up the bowl and returned to the kitchen.

Miyuki sighed as he flipped through his phone polluted with unread messages. Until one of them caught his eye.

_ Sender: Kuramochi Youichi_

_ Message: Can't wait to see your new bitch at the party tonight~_

The bespectacled man's eyes widened._ 'Oh crap, I forgot about tonight's ball! Preparations!'_

He sprang up from the dining room's couch and flew to the kitchen where Eijun was dumping the soup into the sink. He turned around. "Is there something I can help you with, master?"

"Forget about the soup, I'll deal with it! Make preparations for the ball! All the stuff you need is in the storage room downstairs!"

Eijun blinked. "Would you like me to iron one of your suits, master?"

"Yes. Don't forget to wear one of the new dresses I bought you. Make sure the house is ready by eight."

"… Yes, Miyuki-sama."

* * *

At precisely eight o'clock, the house was decorated with beautiful golden chandeliers, the floors were clean as a whistle. Not a spec of dust to be seen.

Hundreds of different underground business men were swarming through the front entrance, being warmly greeted by the doormen.

One of the business men, a certain green-head dressed in a black tuxedo and a green tie, wandered around the second humongous living area until he found the guy he was searching for. "Yo, Kazuya!"

Miyuki looked up from the married couple he was talking to and grinned. "Youichi, sup?" He turned back to the couple and bowed. "Excuse me, please."

They nodded and headed to the bar.

Miyuki strolled toward his old time friend and held out a hand. "You look good in that suit, bro."

Kuramochi ignored his hand and laughed. "Hyaha, you look like a devil in that red suit though!"

He was right. The bespectacled man was wearing his all time favorite scarlet red suit with a violet tie and black shoes. "I _am_ a devil, sir. Haven't you already figured that out by now?"

The former shortstop smiled, his pure white teeth shining. "A'ight man!" He patted his friend's shoulder. "So, about that new servant of yours. When are you going to introduce me to them?"

Miyuki smirked. "After the first song plays."

"Perfect."

* * *

The devil in the red suit made his way onto the stage, receiving a grand round of applause. He bowed as they did so.

He held up his hand and the clapping seized. "Thank you, thank you all for coming here tonight! Ladies and gentlemen… children too, I now announce today the third anniversary of underground trading! We have been successful, through thick and thin, and this is where we stand. We shall continue to be successful until the day we fall! Nothing shall stop us! I am thy leader, and so art thou!"

The crowd cheered, whistled, and hooted, ecstatic about the night's major event. Miyuki bowed again and left the stage as the first song began to play.

Kuramochi winked. The devil winked back.

* * *

The shortstop was led to Miyuki's master bedroom on the second floor. "Bro, why is it so dark here? I'm getting creeped out~"

"Be quiet, scaredy cat."

Kuramochi rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

After walking up countless stairs, they finally reached the room. Kuramochi looked around and whistled as he took off his shoes. "Damn, this place is fancy! Such things shouldn't be able to exist!"

Miyuki scoffed as his friend plopped onto his memory foam bed and snuggled his face into the heavenly soft blankets. "Now then, shall I introduce you?"

The green-head's ear twitched and he sat up. "Yes, yes!"

The devil clapped twice in a slow fashion. "Sawamura! Come out the closet!"

"… Yes, Miyuki-sama."

In an instant, the huge brown wardrobe door creaked opened and out came a medium sized figure.

Eijun walked strutted towards his master in his new maid's dress: a red apron over the puffy white dress with red ruffles at the bottom and on the sleeves, white and black stripped stockings, a red choker with a black diamond hanging off of it, and his white bonnet. As an accessory, he wore a twenty-thousand dollar headband encrusted with rubies and real black diamonds.

Kuramochi was astounded. His mouth went completely dry.

He could use some water. Please?

"So, this is the new bitch you were talking about, huh, Kazuya? I see that you've really outdone yourself this time."

Eijun cocked his head. "May I ask of what you're referring to as 'new bitch', sir?"

Miyuki felt a vein pop out of his forehead. "I told you that he was dumber than a rock, Youichi. Anyways, Sawamura, meet Kuramochi Youichi, leader of underground trading group Cheetah Ring. Youichi, meet Sawamura Eijun. Fresh from the apple orchard."

Eijun bowed. "Nice to meet you, Kuramochi-san."

"Same here," the former shortstop greeted.

Miyuki jumped to his feet. "I gotta go check on my guests. Can't leave them hanging. By the way, Sawamura?"

"Yes?"

"I'll allow you to obey _any_ of Youichi's commands. Don't hesitate."

Eijun blinked. "Are you sure about that?"

Miyuki sneered. "Totally."

"Certainly, Miyuki-sama."

The devil opened the door and left.

Kuramochi chortled as he got to his feet and cha-cha slid towards the patient brunette. He put his hands on his waist and sweetly whispered into his ear. "You're pretty. But Kazuya never really told me your gender. So why don't we find out about what you really are under that dress, ne?"

Eijun could feel his face heating up uncharacteristically. "Is that an order, Kuramochi-sama?"

"Damn right."

The latter's insides churned into knots excruciatingly, but he began to undo his choker nonetheless at a medium pace, avoiding the sharp fasten that could cut his finger if he wasn't careful.

He couldn't disobey his current master.

Even if it was the price of his anus being tortured by the one thing he had to endure almost every night.

_Almost_.

"Certainly."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: After

* * *

Eijun woke up with his back and ass sore.

He had to endure with this type of pain almost every night.

Almost.

It was his obligation, after all.

He swung his legs to the opposite side of the bed, ignoring the soundly sleeping male beside him.

Eijun gazed at the articles of clothing scattered around on the floor. It made him cringe.

_'Messy,'_ he thought. He got up to his feet and began to collect Kuramochi's clothes first, folding them into neat piles. _'I'll take these to the laundry room after I dress up.'_

The tanned brunette set the green-head's clothes on the large black mahogany table and reached for his own, the pain surging through his veins even more.

It was worth it.

* * *

Miyuki frowned as he saw Eijun walk through the hallway. He could have _sworn _he saw him limping.

"Whose clothes are those?" he asked.

Eijun turned around and locked eyes with his master's hazel ones. "Kuramochi-san's. It's custom to wash a guest's clothes. Especially after something like _that _happened."

The bespectacled man grabbed his servant's wrist and squeezed it tightly. "Don't fucking tell me he played around with you."

The brunette made a blank face. "What do you mean by that, Miyuki-sama?"

Miyuki facepalmed. Now he was fully convinced that his captive was officially stupid. Great job, man.

"Let me explain it to you in simpler words before I lose my temper," he said, his voice trembling in irritation.

_'You do that all the time,'_ Eijun thought.

"Did he fuck you?"

Silence.

"…"

"I _sure_ did, Kazuya," a sly voice rang out.

The two brunettes whipped their heads around to see Kuramochi leaning against the pure black wall in a pair of gray shorts and a red t-shirt. "Yo."

Eijun nodded. "I was just on my way to put your clothes in the washer. Would you still like me to do so?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Certainly." The teen went back to his task and paid his master no mind.

Once he turned the corner, Miyuki smirked at his comrade. "I know it's my fault since I said that Sawamura could obey your orders, but I never thought you'd go that far, Youichi."

"Hyaha! That's exactly the reason why you can't trust me, Ka-zu-ya~"

The two masterminds locked eyes that were filled with a death-like excitement, their fiery auras making the temperature rise indefinitely.

Sinister?

Half-jokingly.

Miyuki suddenly frowned. "Why are you wearing my clothes?"

Kuramochi shrugged. "What, did you expect me to come out naked?"

"Yep, so I could kick your ass for fucking my bitch!"

The former shortstop pulled down his shorts and underwear, leaving his ass out in the open. "What are you waiting for? Hit it, pervert."

Miyuki grinned as he walked backward, and then sprinted forward, dropkicking Kuramochi hard enough to make him yelp.

"Hyhaha, that was awesome!"

"Yeah, I know. Now get the fuck out my property."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the favorites and follows!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Two More

"Are you sure, Miyuki-sama? Only I am capable of using that knife at will," Eijun warned with a deadpan tone.

The bespectacled man lips curled in cockiness. "Stop sputtering nonsense, fool. You're a guy and you can cook. I will never allow you to surpass me in culinary–"

_CHOP!_

The younger brunette at first made no reaction as his master had nearly severed his own finger. Small amounts of blood spilled onto the kitchen counter.

Miyuki slightly winced. "Fuck…"

Eijun walked up to his owner and examined his finger. Slowly, he put it into his mouth, the blood staining his bottom lip as he sucked on it. "You're quite lucky that it was just a scratch."

Miyuki smirked as his servant continued to suck on his finger seductively. At least that's what he perceived it to look like. He resisted the urge to undress him and kiss Eijun senseless. "Just get me a first aid kit and I'll handle it myself."

"Master, I'm afraid I cannot let you tend to your injury alone. You might make it worse–"

_SLAP!_

"Mind your tongue, bitch!" the hazel eyed man yelled. "Don't you _dare_ talk back to me like that or else I will give you the harshest night you've _EVER_ had! Bring me the damn first aid kit and leave."

Eijun bowed, the sting of his slap numbing his cheek. But he was accustomed to it. He couldn't escape the reality that he would never be able to leave Miyuki's side, no matter what the situation was. At least it was worth it. "… Certainly."

* * *

"Youichi-sama!" Haruichi Kominato squealed as he heard the front door to the mansion open. He ran down the steps from the second floor and bear-hugged his master. "I've missed you!"

Kuramochi sighed as he ruffled his servant's silky hair lovingly. "Haruichi, what did I tell you about running down the stairs like that? You might fall."

The pinkette pouted, tilting his head upwards to meet tired emerald eyes. "But you've been gone for two days! If you had sex with Miyuki-san's maid, I'll kill you! Anyways, do you know how hard it was to _not_ hear your constant shouting in the arcade room? Plus, I wanted you inside me." He blushed lightly.

The former shortstop sweat-dropped. "Wow, I can't believe you said that so… straight out. Plus, I didn't play around with Kazuya's new bitch." Lies. "Someone's eager to have me fuck them; aren't I right?"

Haruichi turned florid, fidgeting with the hem of his white and black maid's dress. "Well… y-you didn't have to s-say it like t-that. It's embarrassing!"

"Hyaha!" Kuramochi laughed before yawning. He removed his green tie and tossed it on the ground along with his coat, suit and shoes. Licking his lips, he sprinted up the stairs to the chandelier-invaded second floor and stuck his tongue out at Haruichi. "Ya, catch me if you can! Touch me and you'll get a fucking you will never forget!"

The servant whined under his breath before gathering the forgotten articles of clothes, running after his master. "Youichi-sama, that's not fair! You already got a head start! Mou~"

* * *

Miyuki laid on his bed and twirled his bandaged finger around as Eijun stood in front of him, stripping. The mastermind's hazel eyes glistened with lust as he took notice of the fading hickeys and red marks that evaded the brunette's body. _'He's so fragile,'_ he thought.

"Miyuki-sama," Eijun said, snapping the elder out of his train of thought. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

The bespectacled man blinked twice, then ran a hand through his hair. "Uh… Fuck, I just lost my mood for sex. You can go now, I guess. Damn it!"

"Certainly, master."

* * *

A certain blondie growled in frustration, struggling to reach a bottle of red wine. Which was on the top shelf. "This is what I get for being short! Shit!"

Haruichi quietly laughed as he set down his shopping basket and walked over to the blonde. "Do you need any help? You seem to be having trouble."

The shorty folded his arms. "Why do I think you're making fun of me? Anyways, you're small also. How could you possibly–"

Haruichi bent down and motioned for the teen to climb on his back. "Here, I'll give you a lift. People like us work better together against tall things."

Reluctant at first, the blondie allowed the pinkette to hoist him up and balance him on his shoulders. Carefully reaching out, he grabbed the wine and jumped down. The men around stopped what they were doing and began to stare in awe as his blue maid's dress flew up a bit, exposing his feminine underwear. "T-Thanks," the shorty said, rolling his eyes. "Though I would've managed fine without you."

"Yeah right," Haruichi said. "You're welcome. What's your name? I'm Kominato Haruichi."

"… Narumiya. Narumiya Mei."

"Nice to meet you. See you around soon!" the pinkette swooped his basket and ran to another aisle.

Mei huffed as he strutted to the cash register. "Don't worry. I'll get taller one day, then we'll see who's gonna be laughing."

* * *

**Got writer's block again. So much fun, isn't it? Besides that, I got Eijun's personality from this Japanese drama called "I'm Mita, Your Housekeeper." It's awesome, trust me. Mita will do anything her master says. Anything. And she can't smile, ever, bec– wait, I'm not gonna spoil that. It's on Crunchyroll if you want to check it out. IT'S AWESOME!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for waiting! WARNING: Very "detailed" kiss scenes and VERY "detailed" oral sex scene. Read if you have the balls to.**

* * *

Chapter 5: His First Arrival

Eijun moaned as he came back into consciousness, his blurry vision slowly clearing out.

He gasped, realizing that he was bound to a chair with cords in a desolate room, save for a small lightbulb shining directly in his direction.

"About time you woke up," a voice said.

The brunette looked in front of him, meeting the hazel eyes of a young man, approximately his age or a few years older. He wore thick-rimmed glasses, bringing out the vibrance of his irises. Donned in a red v-neck sweater and black cargo pants, Eijun couldn't resist finding the strange man slightly attractive. Even his shit-eating grin was somewhat appealing.

Wait, what was he thinking?!

Eijun struggled against the cords. "Hey, who are you?! Are you the one who kidnapped me?! Let me go!"

The bespectacled man smirked. "What makes you think I'm going to do that? After all the trouble I've gone through to obtain you? In your dreams."

The brunette felt fear creep into his veins. Who was this guy? What did he want from him? "Who are you, at least?!"

"Thought you'd never ask." He folded his legs, placing his elbow on his chair's armrest. "The name's Miyuki Kazuya, operator of underground trading company Black Dia. Nice to meet you, Sawamura Eijun."

Eijun's eyes widened. "How in the heck do you know my name?"

"What's the point in kidnapping you without a bit of info? Plus–"

"Why am I here?"

Miyuki pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "I was just about to answer that question, thank you very much. I brought you here because I needed something interesting to play with. I want a maid. You're perfect."

"Why couldn't you hire one, like _normal_ people do?"

The mastermind kept his composure, slightly moving around in his chair. "How stupid can you be? We're underground, idiot. Underground trading is illegal. If I hire a maid, they'll track me and fuck up everything I've worked so hard for. Also, kidnapping is fun."

The teen winced as the rough cords dug into his skin. "But why me? Aren't maids usually girls? Why get a guy?"

"Because I don't swing that way, dumbass. Most underground trading men are homo; we kidnap teenage boys. They have to be in high school, though. Are you?"

Eijun rose a brow. "I thought you already knew about me. I am. First year pitcher in the baseball team. Seido Highschool."

"You are way too straightforward. You do realize that I am a potentially dangerous person, right?"

"Not really."

"Whatever, good start." Miyuki got up and walked over to his captive, kneeling before him. He began to untie the cords and tossed them away. "Sawamura Eijun, huh? I expect you to be of great use to me."

Eijun blushed nervously as the man's warm hands lifted him, bridal style, and they walked out of the dark room, heading up endless spirals of stairs that led to the master bedroom. _'Why is everything so… dark? But somehow, I'm not scared of this guy… why? I usually scream for my life if someone tries to grab me, but now… I feel so at ease.'_

Miyuki couldn't help from grinning as he kicked the door to his bedroom open and tossed the brunette onto his bed. "Don't even try to escape," he warned, his eyes narrowing. "There's no way you can."

Eijun folded his arms. "As if I feel the need to. Besides, this room is **_HUGE_**! A whole parking lot could fit inside here!"

The bespectacled man searched his wardrobe in a frenzy, searching for the perfect maid's dress that would fit his new captive. It was a typical black and white French maid's dress, but he knew that Eijun's features would make it stand out like a diamond. "Wear it," he ordered, handing it to the teen.

"I don't want to corrupt my manly pride by wearing a dress. You're gonna have to do a lot more if you plan on convincing–"

Suddenly, Eijun was interrupted as a pair of soft lips clamped down onto his, knocking the wind out of him. Miyuki ignored the pleads for release and continued his assult, using his tongue to explore the wet interior of the brunette's mouth. He was enjoying it, actually. His eyes widened in surprised as he felt Eijun relax and hesitantly return the kiss, his tongue wildly flicking around. God, he was terrible.

The mastermind pushed the teen on his back and laid on top of him, intertwining their fingers. Taking initiative, he deepened the kiss, sucking Eijun's tongue with affection. Eijun moaned, then noticed that he was getting excited. By a smartass that kidnapped him. For Pete's sake, was he mad?

The kiss grew into a fierce battle for domination, their tongues and saliva becoming a delicious mess for the both of them. Slowly breaking away for air, a trail of saliva that connected their lips together broke.

The teen pouted in dissatisfaction as the warm fuzziness from his heart slowly dissipated. Miyuki's hair was a tad disheveled, corrupting his title as a so-called "business" man. But his looks were still dashing for an asshole.

"Seems like you want more of me, huh?" Miyuki asked while panting, smiling evilly.

"… I would say no, but I wouldn't say y-yes either… That was my first kiss too… I _cannot_ believe this is happening."

The mastermind picked up the dress and waved it in the air tauntingly. "You want more of this," he pointed to his lips, "you're gonna have to wear this."

Without responding, Eijun snatched the dress.

Miyuki smirked in triumph. Never was he so victorious.

The brunette fumed in anger, stripping of his white shirt and black sweatpants. He couldn't believe that he got _seduced_, just to wear a stupid girls'… thingy-whatever. How dense could he be? He really didn't care if he changed in front of the bastard; at least he'd get what he wanted.

But still… he felt as if being kidnapped by this madman wasn't a crime. An honest mistake, to be exact.

Buttoning the upper half of the dress, Eijun turned around, spinning once. "Happy now?"

"Very," Miyuki said, his eyes radiating with lust.

Suddenly, the teen experienced a strange wind. It was bitter cold and it chilled him to the bone, like the poisonous venom of a snake. He trembled as his soul twisted and turned, darkness pouring into it. Like he was forever trapped inside a mirror's curse. Unable to escape. It felt empty and hollow, but then the peculiar sensation ended.

The bespectacled man witnessed a flicker in his captive's eyes before they returned to normal. He stood and wrapped his arms around Eijun's slim waist. "Sawamura… stay by my side. Please."

The brunette was confused as a blind bat and turned florid, but his mouth forced him to utter words that set the mastermind's pride on an inconceivable level.

"Certainly, Miyuki-sama."

* * *

Miyuki banged his head against the wall, groaning in frustration. He thought he'd picked the right bitch, but Eijun was upright annoying when he tried.

The brunette wailed as he staggered over to his master from the bathroom for the third time. "Miyuki-sama, I can't put it inside! It's too complicated!"

"I told you; just shove it up your ass!"

"But I can't!"

"Did you even read the instructions?!"

"Yes, over and over again!"

The bespectacled man sighed as he took Eijun by the arm and went inside the bathroom. "What kind of maid doesn't know how to insert a freaking tampon inside their ass?!"

"But I'm not a girl! A tampon is supposed to go inside… the thing!"

"Too bad, so sad!"

"**_AHHHHH! IT HURTS!_**"

The next few weeks drove Miyuki nuts. Every second of the day, Miyuki-sama this, Miyuki-sama that. Blah, blah, blah.

"Miyuki-sama, how do I put a bra on?!"

"Miyuki-sama, which way do panties go?!"

"Miyuki-sama, I'm not bleeding; why do I have to wear these big tissues?"

"Miyuki-sama, I dropped your food!"

"Miyuki-sama, the tampon is stopping my **** from coming out!"

"Miyuki-sama, the knife cut me!"

"Miyuki-sama, what's the point in wearing this dress?!"

"Miyuki-sama, these heels are killing me!"

"Miyuki-sama, I burned myself!"

"Miyuki-sama, how did you kidnap me?!"

"Miyuki-sama, your gold watch fell down the drain!"

"Miyuki-sama, why do you like me so much?!"

"Miyuki-sama, the vacuum is trying to eat my leg!"

"Miyuki-sama, stop looking whenever I bend over!"

"Miyuki-sama… how am I forever yours?"

The bespectacled man looked up from his laptop. "What? Why are you asking me that?"

Eijun scratched his head as Miyuki motioned for him to come sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around his neck to steady himself. "Well… isn't anyone looking for me? I bet there must be thousands of police searching for me as we speak, knowing my mom. And Grandpa Eitoku."

The mastermind's hand clicked away on his laptop, made some quite expensive final purchases, and shut it down. "I see. So you have family out there. That's nice."

The brunette raised a brow. "Do you have parents?"

"Don't need 'em. After what they've done to me, I'm never going back. That's part of the reason why I got into underground trading. Plus, all I need is you. No one else."

Silence.

Eijun blushed. "What do you want me to say? It's not like I love you or anything."

Miyuki smirked. "Oh really now? So that first kiss was just an accident? I don't think so. You're blushing."

Before the teen could argue, Miyuki pulled his body forward and kissed him. He bit on his servant's bottom lip, giving him access to the warm cavern. He swirled his tongue around, and so did Eijun. The kiss was slow and disorderly, saliva dripping to the seat of the chair.

The bespectacled man slid his hand up the brunette's dress and smirked. "You're already hard? We just started."

The teen frowned. "You shouldn't be talking. Look at you!"

"I've been hard the second you walked in. I think about you all the time; take responsibility for your sexiness, bitch." He shoved Eijun to his knees and undid his belt. "Let's see what you can do."

Eijun flushed. "W-What? Miyuki-sama… I can't! I'm too young!"

"What do you mean? You're 15 and I'm 18. Not much of an age difference. Please me. I'm waiting."

The maid's ears turned beet red. "I've never really d-done this before so I might be horrible at g-giving… head. I might have read some books on–"

"Oh?"

"It's n-not like that! My senpai at school are really negative; they always force me to read and watch dirty things!"

Miyuki rested his elbow on the armrest, peering down at the innocent face below him. "Ha, I'd like to kick their asses for exposing you to mature things. At least you'll get to experience it for real this time. Don't be ashamed; go ahead."

Eijun exhaled as he fumbled with the elastic of his master's boxers. He shut his eyes and pulled it down. "Is it out yet?"

"Come on… just do it already… I'm dying…"

The brunette opened his eyes and was taken aback. "God! It's so… huge!"

"Eight inches. Just take it slow and you'll get used to it."

The teen hesitated. He wanted to please his master, but… was it worth risking the virginity of his precious mouth? He shook the thought away and leaned forward, parting his lips. Miyuki aided him in pushing his head closer to his aching erection. "Treat it like ice cream. If it's the one you've always wanted for months, what would you do?"

"Eat it, obviously."

"Then, what are you waiting for? Are you too scared that you might die? Or are you– ngh…"

Fed up with Miyuki's teasing, Eijun wolfed down his dick, slurping loudly as he bobbed up and down.

The bespectacled man clasped onto the brunette's hair, biting his lip to restrain his moans. He felt jolts of pleasure as his maid sucked harder, completely glazing his erection with saliva. Unable to contain the ecstasy, he accidentally bucked his hips, causing Eijun to choke harshly and cough. "Miyuki-sama! What's y-your–cough–problem!?"

The teen recovered from his coughing fit, then resumed sucking, stroking the base of the twitching cock. He spat on the tip of it and licked under the head, earning a low growl from Miyuki. Taking a risk, he lightly bit on the sides, looking up to see the elder's reaction.

The mastermind dug his fingernails into Eijun's locks, closing his eyes to indulge in bliss. "Yeah, bite and suck it just like that, you fucking whore. Ah… ngh… d-damn… you know how to do this s-so well… Oh, fuck… ngh… make me come, Eijun. Harder… harder."

His heart racing, the maid fit his master's whole length into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, running over the slit at the top. He stroked harder, his fingers slicking the saliva coating the dick. He bit it a little harder, earning moans from the bespectacled man.

Suddenly, Miyuki's cock began to twitch madly in his mouth. It pulsed crazily, and Eijun could feel the vibrations on his teeth. "M-Miyuki-sama…?"

"W… Wah… Ah… E-Eijun… I'm g-going to c-come… ngh… shit… yeah, keep going… spit all over this massive dick… fuck yeah… ah. **AH! FUCK!**"

Eijun shouted as he felt a thick and steamy liquid rapidly stream into his mouth, astounding him as the amount compiled. He fell on his butt. "W-What do I do with t-this?" he asked with his mouth full.

"…Swallow it…"

Reluctant at first, the teen gulped it down, feeling the white substance glide down his throat, warming his entire body. "What was that?"

Miyuki, in a state of euphoria with his cheeks red, eyes slightly rolled back and mouth hung open, forced his brain to cooperate. "My cum."

"Cum?"

"How does it taste?"

"Bitter but sweet at the same time."

"Let's just say that it's proof of how much you care about me. You would never go that far to make me come that hard if you didn't. It felt so damn good, I'm s-still twitching. Fuck…"

"Miyuki-sama, why do I feel so full?"

"Because you have me in your systems."

Eijun blushed as he ran his tongue around his mouth, feeling for any stray cum in the corners of his mouth. He noticed that some extra was trickling down his chin. He used his finger and licked it off.

Miyuki smirked. "You're so fucking cute when you do that. I wanna kiss you senseless so badly. Sexy bitch, stop turning me on!" He jumped off his chair and pounced on the brunette, knocking him on his back. He pushed the teen against the wall and took hold of his wrist. He stared into the big brown eyes with hunger. "Sawamura Eijun… you are the best person I've ever met. No one has ever made me feel this way before. I'm so glad I kidnapped you."

Eijun sweat-dropped, then averted his eyes to the floor. He didn't know what to say. "Y-You're welcome," he said, unsure if that was an acceptable response.

Miyuki smiled, caressing his maid's soft cheeks with his thumb. "You're so cute when you're confused, like an innocent bunny. Beautiful, shy and gentle. It's a miracle that I picked you."

They engaged in a passionate kiss, tasting the bond that was bound to connect them.

Forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**For those of you who didn't quite get the last chapter, it was a flashback of how Eijun first met Miyuki. Don't understand how Eijun became the soulless maid he is now? Remember the cold sensation he felt when he first put on the dress? It was the beginning of his "soulless" days. Don't worry, it'll become clearer :)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Cracked Part I

Miyuki woke up with a start. He looked around with alert, his heart pounding against his ribcage. Aware that nothing was happening, he sunk back into the sheets of his bed. "Why do I keep having dreams from the past?" he asked himself, staring at the ceiling through his bleary eyes. "It's not like I miss the old him or anything." He yawned, rubbing his eyes while searching for his glasses on the bedside table. He found them and adjusted them on his face, content with his clear sight.

The mastermind glanced at his phone. "Crap, I have class today." He reluctantly slid out of bed, grabbed a few toiletries and headed for the ballroom sized bathhouse. On the way, he stopped and slightly opened the door to a certain room. Peeking inside, he saw Eijun sleeping, a peaceful but painful expression on his face. _'It's nice to see him this way once in a while.'_

* * *

Kuramochi grinned as Miyuki sat next to him in the grand classroom. "Hyaha! I didn't think you'd actually come to class today."

The bespectacled man shrugged. "I'm bored. Plus, I at least need to get a degree in _something_ before graduating college."

"True. But I still don't get why we need to finish our college education if we already have jobs and money," the former shortstop whispered.

Miyuki smirked. "It's just a cover-up. Acting like completely normal students while we're actually underground business men. No one up here knows us; that's a given."

"Facts."

* * *

Later that day, Miyuki was at a loss for words.

_CRASH!_

It had been months since Eijun had last dropped his food. Something was wrong.

He ran to the kitchen and saw the maid's hand scalded with blood and tea burns, proof of the broken tea cup on the floor. "Sawamura, what happened?"

"It's a mere scratch, Miyuki-sama. I can take care of it–"

"No, you won't." The mastermind ordered, carefully grabbing the injured hand. "I'm not going to let you hurt yourself any further."

"Miyuki-sama, I insist that I'm fine–"

_SLAP!_

The bespectacled man frowned. "Since when were _you_ in charge? Obey my orders! Do you understand me?"

Eijun bowed reluctantly. "Certainly, Miyuki-sama."

* * *

"Youichi-sama, is something the matter?" Haruichi asked, worried about his unresponsive master.

Kuramochi shook his head, slowly closing the fridge as he gathered his thoughts. "No, I'm fine… hey, would you mind going out for a while? I need some groceries."

"Um, sure."

As the pinkette left the mansion, the green-head dialed a number on his phone. "Hey…"

"What?" Miyuki asked, currently skimming through his textbooks.

"Hyaha! What's with the gloomy tone?"

"Does it look like I wanna study for second semester finals to you?"

"Nah, but… watch out for the mirror." With that, the former shortstop hung up and began to play a game he invented: Cheetah Crush Saga.

* * *

Miyuki shrugged as he shoved his phone in his pocket and pushed his books to the side of the desk. "What's going to happen to the mirrors I have? Which mirror? He's acting weird."

Standing up, he turned off the lights, removed his shirt and jumped into bed. Setting his glasses on the table, he drifted into another memory from the past.

* * *

Miyuki awoke a bit early, around a quarter to midnight. Sweat drenched his forehead and chest as he shrugged away the scarring nightmare lingering in the corner of his mind.

_CRACK!_

Restless, he gasped.

He snatched his glasses and put them on, searching frantically for the source of the noise. There was no one in his room.

Eijun was sleeping by now, so he couldn't be a suspect.

Wary from his nightmare, the bespectacled man flew out of bed and from his drawer, pulled out a secret gun he used for emergencies only. Turning the safety off, he walked around his room cautiously, his footsteps light.

_CRACK!_

Miyuki's grip on the gun tightened, now realizing that the sound was coming from the back of his wardrobe. His finger on the trigger, he kicked the door open, swiping all his clothes off the racks.

His face suddenly went pale as death. Eyes widening, the mastermind let the gun tumble to the ground. He stood there, emotionless, his mouth hung wide open, the source of the sound piercing his soul.

This could not be happening, he thought.

_'Nah, but… watch out for the mirror,'_ Kuramochi had said with his voice on edge.

No wonder the former shortstop was concerned. He was right.

Miyuki traced his index finger along the broken glass of a large oval shaped mirror encrusted with black and golden diamonds.

_SHATTER!_

His finger bled as a broken shard fell to the ground, splitting into smaller pieces.

"The mirror… cracked…"

* * *

**I know you're totally confused, but the redpenkiller's got your back, don't worry! It will make sense in due time.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Cracked Part II

* * *

Miyuki groaned as a thundering shock pulsed through his head. Eijun helped reseat him in his chair. "Miyuki-sama, is there something the matter? This has been occurring for two days now."

The bespectacled man offered no answer, instead pulling the brunette in his lap and trapping him in an unbreakable embrace. "No, n-nothing's wrong. Just please, please… stay by my side."

The maid nodded as his master began to undue his dress. "Certainly, Miyuki-sama."

* * *

Haruichi smiled as he saw a familiar blonde in the sweets aisle of the supermarket. "Mei!"

Said teen turned around and waved. "Yo, Haruichi-kun. How's it been?"

"Fine. You?"

"Nothing interesting really happens at my master's place. That's why I usually come up and shop for no reason. Masa-sama doesn't like it when I spend his money carelessly."

The pinkette laughed, then stopped as a thought dawned on him. "Haven't you gotten used to being underground? It's so much better, quieter and you get everything you could possibly want. Youichi-sama is the best."

Mei shrugged, placing several bags of Nerds in his basket. "I know, but, I sorta miss being on the surface. It's brighter and full of life. I love my master and everything he does for me, but… I don't know, honestly. I guess I got so used to it that I began to realize what I'm really missing. Plus, everyone here used to know me. Now they pretend that I'm a complete stranger. In a freaking dress, by the way."

Haruichi rose a brow in confusion. "Why can't you just escape? You have the chance while you're on the surface."

"I can't," the blonde said with distress, jumping up to reach a pack of Hershey's milk chocolate. The pinkette stood being him, blocking the attractive sight from the staring men. Mei thanked him. "I just can't," he continued. "For some reason, I feel like I'm not in control of myself. That I can never leave my master. Forever. Like I'm trapped in this seductive world that I'll never be able to escape. Haven't you felt like that before?"

"Only once, but n-not really. Well, I have to go now. See you later, Mei!"

Mei gave him a peace sign. "Bye!"

* * *

Kuramochi smirked as Haruichi came into his gaming room and sat between his legs. He wrapped his arms around his waist and resumed playing Tekken 6. "Hyaha! Beat his ass, Asuka!"

The pinkette suddenly began to breathe faster, catching his master's attention. "Haruichi? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel a bit sick, that's all."

The former shortstop reluctantly paused his game and dropped the controller, feeling his maid's forehead. "You're hot. I should put you in bed. It is getting kinda late, too."

Haruichi allowed himself to be carried in Kuramochi's arms and led to his room. Placed in bed, he clung to the sheets. Before the green-head left, he spoke. "Youichi-sama…"

"'Sup?"

"I-I have a question. My friend, Narumiya Mei that I met at the supermarket, he told me that he couldn't escape from his master, even if he tried. I'm just wondering… what does it feel like to be trapped in a world of perfection? Do you know?"

The green-head remained silent, his eyes widening with concern. He gulped, his throat becoming dry. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Haruichi. Don't ask me that ever again. _Ever_. Ya hear me?"

The pinkette sunk in his sheets, slightly dissatisfied with the answer he'd least expected. "Yes," he drawled.

"That's a good boy," Kuramochi honeyed. He walked over to his servant's bed and ruffled his hair, placing a kiss on his lips. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Youichi-sama."

* * *

Eijun wasn't surprised when he saw Miyuki's oval mirror half broken. "I wonder what Miyuki-sama was doing that made it shatter so much."

Then everything went haywire.

As soon as the maid carefully placed his finger on a section of broken glass, ominous dark energy sprouted from the mirror and got sucked into his heart.

Eijun felt as if his body were on fire. He trembled, which was strange, then fell to his knees and began to breathe harder.

Suddenly, his body was encased in purple flames. He screamed, for as they burned like crazy. His heart was stretching and tearing; a painful sensation as more of the dark energy poured in and out of his soul. It was both forcing its way out and forcing its way in. He clasped his hair in pain, gasping as the agonizing pang in his heart doubled. Saliva leaked out from the corner of his mouth, dripping onto his dress. He opened his eyes wide as possible, his pupils flickering between light and dark. His fingers viciously dug into his scalp, his fingernails starting to become outlined in blood. "**AHHHHHH! M-MIYUKI-SAMAAAA! G… AHHHHH! IT HURTS! S-STOP! MY HEART CAN'T! NGH!**"

Distressfully looking back at the mirror, Eijun noticed the shades of his pupils fighting for dominance. Light; full of life, and darkness; hollowness and rid of emotion.

The purple flames enhanced and all of the brunette's bearings flew upward, unleashing a tornado of harsh wind around Miyuki's room.

"AHHHHHH! G-GAH… Ah…"

The dark energy finally calmed, putting the maid out of his misery. He fell on his side, breathing heavily as smoke fumed from his body.

Miyuki burst into his room with alarm, his eyes widened in terror. "SAWAMURA!"

He gasped. Connecting the pieces mentally, he sprinted over to the limp body on the floor, carefully avoiding the shards of glass under him. The bespectacled man rolled Eijun onto his back and sighed in relief. "Sawamura! Are you okay?! Are you hurt anywhere?! Why did you come in here without my permission?! I warned you not to do that! Did you touch the mirror? What happened? You look like you've been through Hell a million times and back! Why is your body so hot?! Why are your fingernails bleeding? Why does your skin have marks on it? Why are you shivering? Why did you touch the mirror for?!"

Eijun slowly put his index finger on his master's lips, instantly stopping the waterfall of questions. "Ne, M-Miyuki-sama," he said, a small and awkward smile tugging at his lips. "How does it feel like, being trapped in a world of ecstasy that you could never escape, no matter how hard you tried? Hmm? What feeling does it give, knowing that you could never sever the bond between you and someone, even if you w-were forced to?"

Before Miyuki could respond out of fear, the brunette's eyes closed, drifting off into a deep slumber.

The mastermind was horrified. But at the same time, his heart was prancing around with slight joy. What he dreaded was near, and what he deeply wished for since the very beginning was arriving in full speed.

He reminisced the state of his servant's eyes before they shut.

At a deadlock.

Half filled with light, half filled with darkness.

"His soul… is partially reviving…"

_CRACK!_

Pieces of glass shattered on impact with the wooden floor.

"It's not… finished yet…"

* * *

**I feel like I'm ending the story so fast, but I don't want to! I want to make this as slow as possible so you can SUFFER FROM CONFUSION! Try connecting the pieces and see if you can figure out why Eijun was feeling darkness when he touched the mirror. Hint: Personality.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm going to somewhat relieve you from confusion in this chapter, I promise. For example, let me give you some reasoning: after the whole mirror breaking and dark flames incident, Eijun got half of his regular soul/personality back. So from now on, his actions and responses might be similar (sometimes) to the ones in chapter 5. You're welcome.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Half Eijun, Half Stolen Soul

Eijun gritted his teeth in pain as he woke up, finding himself in his pale blue room. Slowly sitting up, he noticed Miyuki leaning against the wall, glaring at him with intensity. "Miyuki-sama, did I do something wrong? Did I forget to make your bed? I didn't turn the bathroom faucet off? Did I make your tea correctly–"

"EIJUN!"

The maid shut his mouth, feeling like a small dog yelled at by its owner. "I'm sorry," he deadpanned.

The bespectacled man cleared his throat, walked forward and sat on the edge of his servant's bed. "I don't blame you. Listen, there's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time and I thought now would be a good time."

The brunette leaned back. "I'm listening, Miyuki-sama."

"Interrupt me and you'll know what's best for you."

"Certainly, Miyuki-sama."

* * *

The bespectacled man finished tying up the unconscious Eijun to a chair. He walked out of the dark basement and headed upstairs to his room to unwrap the oval mirror that a strange but decent person who also worked in underground trading offered him. Opening the door, Miyuki saw the mirror engulfed in dark flames. "What the fuck?! Is this shit really on fire or do I need some new glasses?"

"Miyuki Kazuya," a deep voice in the flames apparently said.

"That's me, alright."

"This mirror is cursed, I must warn you. Your life force is in the hands of this mirror. Sawamura Eijun, your new captive, is to become your one and only servant. But, that is not all. He shall don this dress once he awakens."

The mastermind smirked. "Oh, really now? I like where this is going; please continue."

"Do not celebrate so soon. Just follow these rules and I'll spare your life."

Miyuki frowned. He never liked talking about his life. "Go on," he stated bitterly.

"Making Sawamura warm up to you is the first step. Make him feel as if being kidnapped wasn't that serious and that he's safe. Then, when he dons that dress, everything will be set in place. He'll be cast under a spell of darkness and emotionlessness, but it won't affect him automatically. The poison in his dress will feed on his soul little by little until nothing but despair is left. That is when his personality will alter: obedient, loyal and cold."

The bespectacled man sucked his teeth. "Why do I have to treat Eijun like this? Why? I don't fucking understand."

"Do you wish to live?"

"I would've killed myself already if I never got into underground trading. Keep going."

"The second step is to treat him harsh. Like he's your property. Bite him, hit him, penetrate him without remorse, whip him. The poison will cling to him, which will make him unable to leave or betray you. Unable to break the bond between you and him. At this time, his soul will be trapped inside this mirror. But, be careful. A seal within his heart has a spiritual connection to this mirror. How do I know, shall remain a mystery. Do not let him get close to or see this mirror at all. One false move and your life will be at extreme risk. I shall take my leave now."

Miyuki sprang forward, his eyes filled with anger and curiosity. "Wait, don't go, uh… whatever you are! What'll happen if Eijun finds the mirror?"

"It will crack. Once it does, Sawamura's original soul will revive. The more it revives, the more closer you are to being killed. You have been _warned_, Miyuki Kazuya."

Then the flames disappeared without a trace, as if the mirror hadn't been tempered with. The mastermind was dumbstruck, his mouth agape with shock and disbelief. "Hmm, not bad, though. Alright, I don't know what the fuck just happened, but it seems pretty serious. Let's see how following these rules play out. Plus, let's see if that Eijun makes the most of my underground life."

Standing up, he walked to his closet and stared at a black and white dress. He could sense it radiating with dark energy.

"I wonder what will happen…"

* * *

After Miyuki's retell, Eijun's face was streaming with tears, his lips trembling as he attempted to restrain his cries. "M-Miyuki-sama… so e-everything we did and said f-from the beginning was a lie?! Fake?! I used to think that being kidnapped by you was a miracle! I loved you; I respected you with all my heart that I actually started to treat you like a master! A ruler! My one and only! Now it's all ruined! Your feelings for me were all fake, weren't they? Just cover-ups so I could easily slip into your grasp, huh? Just so you could live, you had to treat me this way! I never knew I was being poisoned by this fucking dress and that we were at risk; you completely lied to me! Why?! Why didn't you just tell me the truth from the start?! Did you even love me when we first made eye contact?! Miyuki-sama, please answer me!" The tears welled up in the brunette's eyes before they dripped onto his cheeks, the previous tear-stains washing away. He sobbed heavily, his cries resounding throughout his room. He leaned forward and gripped his master's shirt, laying his head in the space between his thighs. The darkness was tearing at his soul, the sensation worsening.

Miyuki stroked his servant's head soothingly. He bit his lip at the accusation. "No, it's not," he said in a calm voice. "That's not true. I really had feelings for you when you first opened your eyes. I never once thought someone this beautiful could exist and I could have them all to myself. I only treated you like a slave because of the mirror. I don't know why, but I felt that if I didn't comply to what the voice said… the worst would've happened. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, Eijun. I never meant for this to happen. I sincerely love you, despite all the scars and possession marks I inflicted on your precious body. I just wanted you to know that you belonged to me and no one. You were the first person I ever thanked life for. I'm fucking lucky that you're alive."

Eijun sobbed harder, clenching Miyuki's shirt with all his strength. His eye colors were in another battle for dominance, darkness and freedom expressing themselves through his racing heartbeat. "Miyuki-sama… Miyuki-sama… w-what's happening to me? Why do I feel so torn up and beaten? It hurts so much…"

"You have two souls within you. Your original soul, and your Stolen Soul. They each control your personality and emotions. Stolen Soul is the one that poisoned you, which forced you to become an emotionless maid who couldn't retaliate against anything. Now, both souls are fighting because the mirror began to crack. It's dangerous for you to go outside; I'll just order the things we need."

The maid sniffed, wiping his eyes and nose. The pain sparked now and then, but he was fine. He looked at Miyuki through bleary eyes, a large grin brightening up his features. "Master… I will forever stand by your side, through thick and thin. I, Sawamura Eijun, promise to devote my love to you."

The mastermind rolled his eyes, slid off the bed and headed for his office. "Appreciate it. By the way, don't you _dare_ ask how I know so much about you and your inner self."

"…Certainly, Miyuki-sama."

* * *

**Now I have confused myself. Wow, that's smart.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm updating so fast because I don't want writer's block to come and ruin my flow. If you agree with me, do the Macarena. WARNING: Somewhat of a sex scene. Read if you either like lemon or have the balls to. It's not so descriptive, so you should be thanking me.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Closer to the End

"What?" exclaimed the former shortstop over the phone as he played with Haruichi's hair. "You dead serious?"

Miyuki scoffed. "Of course I am, Youichi. Why would I be lying? Besides, I don't get how you knew that would happen."

"A few days back, I had this premonition that your mirror cracked and I saw your bitch screaming as he was engulfed in some purple shit."

"…"

Kuramochi smirked at his comrade's silence. "Hyaha! What's the matter, you scared or nah?"

The bespectacled man rolled his eyes. "Youichi, you remember how much I used to resent life?"

"_Used_ to?"

"Yeah. That was after I realized being underground and having Eijun was all I needed. He turned my life from a living Hell into a paradise. Now it's gonna end. I'm fucking paranoid; this is totally not like me."

Haruichi was dumbfounded. _'What on Earth are they talking about?'_ he thought, straining his ears to hear the over-the-phone conversation. Well, it was none of his business, but it seemed interesting.

"Just be careful," his master continued. "Even though it's not happening to me, make sure he doesn't touch that mirror again."

Miyuki sighed as he rubbed his temples. "But that's the thing. I want him to."

"You're not making any sense."

"I want the regular Eijun to come back to me, so everything could return to normal. But if that happens… I'll be killed. I don't want to die anymore. Eijun gave my life meaning. I want to live it to the fullest. It's getting closer to the end instead."

Kuramochi tugged at Haruichi's bonnet, slowly untying the strings absentmindedly. "Hey, who said that the voice in the mirror was telling the truth? It could be a hoax for all we know."

"But your visions are almost never wrong."

"I know. That's the scary part."

* * *

Masatoshi Harada, leader of Emerald Ecstasy, huffed in exasperation. "I can't comprehend your excitement. You're not in highschool; you're underground. There's no reason to practice your pitches or whatever."

Mei pouted, fidgeting with the baseball in his hand. "C'mon, Masa-sama! I may be a maid, but I can still pitch! 'It's never good to get rusty at your best quality,' they say!"

"…Who says that?"

"Anyways, please? Masa-sama, I'm begging you! Please let me pitch with you! Pretty please?!"

Masa sighed. "Fine! But only for a few minutes. I have to get back to my office soon."

The blonde celebrated as they opened a secret door that led to a baseball field-designed room. It had a mound, bases, dugouts, stands, you name it. It was all artificial though.

Mei ran to the mound as his master knelt down at home base, pulled down his mask and held out his mitt. "First pitch. Fastball. Inside."

Mei grinned, lifting his right leg high in the air. He stretched his right hand out, forming a wall with his mitt as he squeezed it tight. Then he slammed his foot on the mound and released the forkball, the adrenaline surging through his veins. The blonde smiled as the artificial wind blew his hair in his field of vision.

_BANG!_

"Ball," Masa deadpanned, tossing the ball back to his maid.

"What?!" Mei shouted, catching it. "That was a total strike! That's not fair!"

"It's a ball because I warned you not to let your underwear show when you lift up your leg."

The shorty blushed, pulling down his dress. "Oh…"

* * *

_SLAP!_

"Did I do something wrong, Miyuki-sama?" Eijun asked, relaxing as the sting on his cheek numbed.

"There's frosting on your chin," Miyuki said, hoisting his servant onto the kitchen counter.

The brunette sweat-dropped. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes, because you're starting to turn me on. Again." The bespectacled man leaned in and kissed the maid on the lips, making his way down and lapping up the vanilla frosting. "Sweet," he remarked, his eyes glowing with sexual hunger. "Just like your body."

Eijun whined as the mastermind unbuttoned his dress. "Miyuki-sama… we already did this three days ago~"

"Exactly," Miyuki responded. "Three days is a long time." He undid his pants and exposed his throbbing erection. He removed the brunette's underwear, turn him around, used the lube from the cupboard (bottles were stashed around the mansion for convenient purposes) and slicked his fingers, inserting two of them inside the maid's entrance.

"M-Master… Ah…" Eijun gasped as he felt something larger enter him.

The bespectacled man began to thrust without remorse, causing the brunette to moan loudly without thinking. He tilted his head and nibbled at the faded scars and cuts on his captive's back, slight drawing blood from them. Thrusting harder, the warmth between their bodies enhanced his speed, yearning for the sweetness that clouded his mind.

The servant tossed his head back in bliss as his insides were sparking with pleasure. He moved along with Miyuki's pounds, wanting to feel the entirety of his master's length. "Ngh… M-Miyuki-sama… ah… g-gah… too fast… s-seeing stars…"

"How does that feel, you fucking bitch? You turn me on every single day with your s-stupid… ah… mistakes… FUCK!" The mastermind groaned as he came, hot semen spurting into Eijun's stimulated organs.

The brunette pouted as the elder pulled out, disliking the empty feeling it left behind. Breathing heavily, he turned around. "Miyuki-sama… you're a-awesome…"

_'We're getting closer to the end, sadly…'_

* * *

**FYI, Mei still loves baseball even though he's been underground for some time. Please don't ask about that -_-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Testing week is finally over and I'm back on track!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Mirror Mirror On the Wall, Who Will Die of Them All? Part I

Eijun sank to the ground, clenching his chest in pain. He moaned as the darkness and light in his heart fought again, his body quavering with major tremors. He began to spill tears, the darkness instilling in him slightly taking over. "Miyuki-sama… Miyuki-sama… Miyuki-sama… MIYUKI-SAMA!"

* * *

Kuramochi shivered. He looked around his gaming room. All the windows were closed; no source of wind could enter. "There's only _one_ possibility to why I'm cold," he said, his voice trembing with fear as he dialed a number on his phone.

Haruichi got up. "I'll leave if you need me to."

"Thanks."

The door opened and closed.

The shortstop was met with the sound of sobbing on the opposite line. "Kazuya?"

Miyuki sighed as he rubbed soothing circles into Eijun's back. "Yea, don't mind Eijun. He's just crying. Wassup?"

Kuramochi shivered again, multiple thoughts racing through his mind. "Of course he's crying. Kazuya… please be careful. I'm telling you. I'm getting the jitters and you know what that means."

"…No. You're joking."

"It's dangerous and it's close. Kazuya, keep your guard on at all times. The rest of the mirror might crack if your bitch fully reconnects the spiritual bond between him and that mirror. It's too risky, dude. I'm being serious; please… be careful." With that, he hung up, slowly picking up his PS4 controller.

_'Kazuya…please don't die like this. My visions are never wrong…'_

* * *

Eijun calmed as his internal battle stopped, melting into his master's embrace. "You're so warm, Miyuki-sama. You always make me feel better when I'm torn apart."

The bespectacled man laughed, kissing the brunette's cheek. "Don't worry. I'm always here. I'm not going anywhere; don't be scared."

The maid relaxed. "Master…what would I be without you–"

"Hey, I never said to go all lovey-dovey on me. I'm not _that_ soft."

"Haha, Miyuki-sama's funny."

"Oi…"

* * *

Haruichi shouted as Kuramochi grasped his shoulders tightly and thrusted into him, feeling their skin smack together. "Ah! Ngh… AH! Gaaah… too h-hard… ngh… mmm…"

The former shortstop grinned as he turned his speed up a notch, causing the pinkette to moan even louder and messier. Which was music to his ears. Nibbling on Haruichi's earlobe, "Say my name, you fucking slut," he slurred seductively, placing a series of butterfly kisses down his neck to his collarbone. "Shit… fuck…"

"Y-Youichi-sama… hot…so n-numb…"

"I wanna feel you so fucking deep, Haruichi…"

The maid yelped as Kuramochi struck his sweet spot. "AH!"

The green-head smirked as he rearranged their bodies and opened the pinkette's legs wide, thrusting at a speed that would make the entire bed break. He leaned down and bit on one of Haruichi's nipple, causing the teen to whimper and bite his bottom lip. "O-Ow… ngh…s-stop… n-not that…"

Kuramochi groaned as the maid's insides clamped down on his member and they came simultaneously, their bodies twitching with pleasure. He fell on his back and panted, wiping the sweat off his brow. "Damn, that was awesome. Four rounds is my new record."

"Youichi-sama, you're always trying to set a new record…which usually results in me not being able to w-walk for weeks! I'm human!"

The former shortstop rolled his eyes as he pulled his servant's body closer to his. "You're mine; I can do anything…I want to you. Round five?"

Haruichi turned bright as his hair. "A-As long as you don't touch my nipples! That hurts, you know!"

"Alright, alright. Turn around."

* * *

Miyuki crashed into his room, tears falling from his eyes. "EIJUN! NO! GET AWAY FROM THE MIRROR!"

But he was too late.

The brunette screamed his lungs out, feeling the dark flames surround his body once again. The mirror was hovering above him, broken shards of glass falling onto the floor. His eyes widened as the darkness poured out of his chest, causing him to cough up blood. He pulled at the carpet, attempting to ease the pain but it was too grand to handle. "AHHHHH! G-GAAAAAH! HAAAAAH! AAAAAHHHHH!"

The bespectacled man could only watch in horror, dread taking over his mixed emotions. _'But I should be happy,' he thought, taking small steps forward. 'Eijun–**my** Eijun–will come back to me. He'll be normal again. Obnoxious. Loud. Stupid. At the price of all that… I'm going to die. Without him. No, I don't want that. I want him. I want him! I **WANT** Eijun!'_

The final piece of glass fell on Eijun's head, completely restoring the life in his eyes. No sign of emotionless nor darkness to be seen. His pupils were big and bright, filled with happiness, light and confusion. He slowly turned around and looked at his delirious master with a small smile, blood trailing down his chin. "M-Miyuki-sama…

…I'm home."

He collapsed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Mirror Mirror On the Wall, Who Will Die of Them All? Part II

* * *

_'M-Miyuki-sama… I'm home.'_

Those fateful words raced through the bespectacled man's head as he clicked away on his laptop absentmindedly, his heart pounding at an inconceivable rate.

A few weeks had past, and yet nothing unfortunate had occurred. The mirror was gone. Eijun was back to his normal, obnoxious self, and he still wasn't dead.

Maybe the whole mirror thing was a hoax. But who would do this? Why would 'the voice' threaten him? He didn't understand, and when that happened, he wasn't a happy camper.

Kuramochi frowned and he forcefully shut his comrade's laptop.

Miyuki sat up. "What the hell, man? I was gonna make an expensive purchase!"

"I've been calling you for the last ten minutes now. You really need to loosen up."

The hazel eyed man rubbed his forehead in frustration, took off his glasses and set them on the table. "I guess you're right. I've been so stiff ever since the mirror completely cracked. I love the fact that Eijun's back to his normal self, but I can't get over the part about me dying."

The former shortstop nodded, sipping his cup of tea. "I see. I'm still worried, though. You can't die like this. Please be careful, Kazuya," he said, stressing out his friend's name.

Miyuki smirked. "You're calling me by my first name more frequently, Youichi. This time you said it with affection–"

"Don't even _start_, bastard. I'm over you."

"Oh, of _course_ you are. I bet you reminisce about the days we used to fuck–"

Kuramochi's ears turned red and he crossed his arms. "Get out of my mansion, you dick!"

Miyuki laughed, putting his glasses back on. "Eijun, let's go."

The brunette waved Haruichi goodbye from the second floor and ran to his master clumsily. "YES, MIYUKI-SAMA!"

The green-head kicked the maid in the ass, earning a short yelp. "Stop yelling! You're gonna blow my eardrums!"

Eijun's eyes widened in surprise. "Eardrums? Ears have drums? How come I never heard of that? Are there earguitars too–"

"KAZUYA, GET HIM THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

The bespectacled man sighed. "Eijun, let's go! Stop asking dumb questions."

Haruichi rolled his eyes. _'Was Eijun-kun always like this? Something seems… off about him. Well, whatever. At least Miyuki-san is content.'_

* * *

Mei grunted as he repeatedly jumped to reach a bottle of whiskey but failed miserably. "Fucking shit! God, why did you make me so short?!"

A tall man in a hoodie walked up behind him and took him by the waist. "Oi, sexy. Do you need any help?"

The blonde gritted his teeth, dropping his basket. "No, thank you. I don't need help from the likes of you."

The man snickered, pulling the teen's body closer against his chest. "A feisty one, aren't ya? I'm gonna have to take you the hard way!"

With the supermarket rid of shoppers and a few cashiers dozing off, Mei's screams for help were useless as the man roughly dragged him away to the 'Extra Supplies' room. He bit his lip as the man turned off the lights and slammed the door. "You're not going anywhere, sexy."

Mei gasped, feeling cold hands travel under his dress and pinching his nipples. "H-Hey…let go…ah… of ME!" He sprang forward and kneed the man in the face, wildly bursting his way out the room and running outside in tears.

"MASA-SAMA!"

* * *

Miyuki furrowed his brow as he entered his mansion. Something was odd. He began to perspire, walking through the darkness of his front lobby. "Eijun, stay right behind me," he whispered.

"Y-Yes, Miyuki-sama," the brunette said.

As soon as the bespectacled man flicked the light switch in the living room, the windows cracked, men in black racing their way toward the duo.

Eijun fell silent as one of them forced him to his knees and pointed a gun at his head.

The hazel eyed man sucked his teeth, another guy wrapping his arm tightly around his neck and holding a gun at his temple.

They were surrounded.

"Miyuki Kazuya," the man said, cackling. He continued.

"You have made a foolish mistake… and now you're going to die."


	12. Chapter 12

**Drastic change in Miyuki's character. He's just being more Miyuki than usual.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Live or Die

"You have made a foolish mistake… and now you're going to die."

Miyuki grinned, turning his head slightly to the man behind him. "Oh? What ever did I do wrong? Have I committed a crime?" he asked teasingly.

The tall man frowned behind his mask. "Shut up." Then he cackled. "You were foolish enough to betray the words of the mirror. I warned you not to let Sawamura here to see the mirror. Now that his soul has returned, it's your turn to die."

The bespectacled man thought for a minute. Then it all clicked in his head. The strange person who gave him the mirror, Eijun's kidnapping, the voice in the mirror, the flames, the dress. It all made sense. He was tricked. It wasn't a coincidence. His death was planned from the start.

"Die? Wow, I never thought you people would actually succeed in deceiving me. Great job, I must say. What do you want, a biscuit or a lollipop–"

"Shut your smart mouth, pretty boy," the short man holding Eijun growled. "Unless you want this kid to get shot to death."

Miyuki furrowed his brow. "You wouldn't _dare_ harm Eijun. He's mine. He's innocent. He didn't do anything wrong; he has no reason to die."

"Oh, really now?" The tall man retaliated. "If it wasn't for the mirror, he wouldn't even exist. It's your fault, dear Miyuki. If only you hadn't kidnapped him, if only you heeded my orders, your life wouldn't be hanging on a mere thread. We were testing you, and you failed. Plus, underground trading is illegal. The government found you people out and they want you dead. _All_ of you. So I thought why not kill the leader first?"

Eijun bit his lip. _'What's going on? Miyuki-sama's…going to die? It can't be. Master is actually a good person if you give him a chance! Why don't these… people understand? I'm s-scared. Are they going to kill me too?'_

The tall man tightened his hold on the bespectacled man's neck. "Oi, smart mouth. Your bitch over there's trembling. Wanna say any last words?"

Miyuki scoffed. "There won't be a need for last words. I don't have anything to say."

* * *

Mei gasped as he woke up with a start. He sighed, realizing that his fear was just a nightmare. "For a second, I thought I was actually getting raped by this guy in a hoodie," he murmured, touching his exposed chest. "It felt so vivid…"

Masa walked into his room, alert. "Mei! We have to escape! Police are after us! Hurry!" He ran back out.

The blonde sat in silence, his bangs shadowing his face. "Really? Wow, that sucks." He slowly slid out of bed and sauntered to his dresser. He felt heavy, not being able to walk in a straight line. He fell on the ground and groaned.

Mei got up to his knees and opened the first section of the drawer. He felt around before pulling out a silver gun. He locked the door to his room and took in a deep breath. Clicking the safety off, he began to spill tears of happiness. _'Masa-sama… thank you. Thanks for the life you've given me. Thanks for all the kisses, pets, hits and affection. Thank you for giving me something to cry about. Thank you for giving me a life that I could care about without second thoughts. I appreciate the things you've done with and for me, even if you were angry or depressed. I'm sorry, but…I have to go. I don't want to be separated from you by the hands of an opposer. I would rather die than being taken away from your warm embraces. And that's what I'm going to do right now. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Masa-sama, I love you. I hope you understand why I'm doing this. I will always be watching over you from Heaven or Hell, wherever I go. Masa-sama… goodbye.'_

_BANG!_

* * *

Miyuki simply laughed. "Last words? Ha, like I'll have any. You might kill me before I even get the chance to."

The tall man sucked his teeth. "SHUT IT! Do you want to die?"

"Hmm, it depends. Kill Eijun and you're gonna have to kill me. I'm not living without him. I'm glad that I became an underground tradesman. If I hadn't met Eijun, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be alive. He gave my dreadful life meaning. I can't lose him. If you want to kill him, you're gonna have to go through me first. Go on; I _dare_ you."

The short man fisted Eijun's hair, earning a struggled cry from the brunette. "Don't test us, pretty boy. We can shoot any second. We have you surrounded. There's no way you can escape. You're dead."

The hazel-eyed man narrowed his eyes and glanced at his servant. _'We're not going to die.'_ "So what? Just shoot already! Cowards; what the hell are you waiting for?"

"It's called torture," the tall man said. "We're going to make you suffer until you beg for us to kill you."

"That's what I'm doing. I'm begging you. What, do you want me to get on my knees and lick your balls?"

The maid blinked in confusion. _'What is Miyuki-sama thinking?! Is he… wait!'_ He spared a glance at his right leg. A black pistol was hidden behind the strap of his legging. He remained his composure, a certain lightness to his features replacing the terror in his heart. Did he have a plan? Of course.

The brunette looked up. "Ne, Killer-san," he drawled, sticking out his tongue seductively. "Are you sure you want to hurt me? You're making a grave mistake… knowing that I'm not an ordinary maid."

Miyuki sweat-dropped. _'The hell?'_

Eijun got up and winked at the short man who blushed. "Killer-san, please don't shoot." He moved closer, putting his lips near his ear. "I'll let you play around with my sexy body if you leave master and I alone."

The man smirked. "Oh? Sexy, aren't we? I guess…I wouldn't impose that I let you guys free since pretty boy was meant to die anyway–"

_BANG! BANG!_

The two men holding the duo fell to the ground in silence, blood seeping onto the carpet.

Miyuki coughed viciously, the effects of the chokehold taking place. He turned around to see who killed them. He was met with a disturbed Kuramochi, who pointed his gun at the other men. In less than two seconds, they all died, their weapons dropping to the ground.

"We have to get to the surface," the former shortstop warned. "We don't have much time!"

The bespectacled man grabbed Eijun's hand and the trio fled the mansion. "Youichi, where's Haruichi?"

The green-head stifled a sniff, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve. "He… died. Got killed by one of the police. I ran here before they could catch me."

Reaching the surface, they looked out for any strange vehicles then made their way to Miyuki's car.

"POLICE, FREEZE!"

A plethora of police cars arrived, their sirens deafening their ears.

A thousands cops poured onto the streets, holding the trio at gunpoint. "Miyuki Kazuya and Kuramochi Youichi, your ungrateful underground deeds are over. Hand yourselves in or prepare to be killed."

Kuramochi and Miyuki rolled their eyes in protest. "Over our dead bodies!" they shouted.

Eijun ripped out his gun and ran in front of his master. "I won't let you harm Miyuki-sama! I won't, I won't, I won't! You can't! Even though he was doing something illegal, he's a good person, no matter how much of a dictator he can be! Kuramochi-san too! Please, just let it slide!" He gasped as he felt hands grab his arms and pull him back. "Let go! Let go of me! Miyuki-sama! I don't want to leave you! Let go! LET GO!"

The cop holding him back frowned. "I'm taking you back where you belong, kid. Hold still!"

"**_NO_**! I belong with Miyuki-sama! My family may be out there, but Miyuki-sama is my life! I need him! I can't live without him!"

The bespectacled man let out a tear, his insides trembling with fear. He smiled weakly. "EIJUN! EIJUN! I… have to die! It's fate. It's time to pay for my actions. Just so you know… I love you deeply. Please live the rest of your life in peace. Don't mention me to anyone around you. Let the bond between us remain a secret. You will always have a special place in my heart. I _promise_. I love you." He and Kuramochi nodded solemnly, then lowered their guns.

"We surrender."

**"MIYUKI-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

_BANG!_


	13. Chapter 13: Goodbye

Chapter 13: Goodbye

* * *

Eijun hyperventilated, sitting up in his bed frantically. He wiped the sweat off his neck and calmed down. "Another n-nightmare?! That's two days in a row now!" Sighing, he slid out of bed and walked downstairs, his mother, Eimi, smiling at him. "Eijun, you're awake. I have something to talk to you about."

The brunette frowned. _'Not this again.'_

Eimi pulled him onto the couch and turned on the tv, revealing breaking news on channel 7.

"Fujiwara Keiji here with a developing story. About a year ago, several underground tradesmen had been busted by government officials for illegal activity. Two of them have been identified as Miyuki Kazuya and Kuramochi Youichi, both college students at Seido University, who have also kidnapped teenage boys to be their so-called maids, also known as sex slaves. Hidden beneath the surface, we were unaware of this long-running business until traces have been made through cyber security services. Both men have been shot and killed by police, Miyuki Kazuya being the actual leader of these slick men. Fortunately, their deaths won't be in vain as they will be buried in Tokyo Cemetery this Wednesday. Koshibara Saeko, back to you."

Eimi took her son's hands and looked into his eyes with concern. "Eijun…are you sure those men had nothing to do with you? They'd kidnapped teenage boys so I was wondering if you were their victim or–"

The brunette laughed. "Mom, don't worry. I'm fine. I was kidnapped a year ago, but it wasn't by those people," he lied. "It may have been a coincidence, but… I had nothing to do with them. You don't need to worry about me anymore. I was shaken up by the fact that you guys actually remembered me."

Eimi nodded. "I see. You know I love you, so feel free to tell me anything. I have to go to work now, so I'll see you later." She planted a kiss on his forehead and ran out the door.

Eijun curled up into a ball, his heartbeat accelerating. All alone in his house, he began to sob loudly, his screams producing tremors of pain.

"Why?! Why did this have to happen?! Miyuki-sama, why aren't you here when I need you? Why did you have to die without me? Why did you leave me when you could've fought back? I don't understand! Miyuki-sama, I just want to see your cocky smile one more time! I should have appreciated your harsh remarks more! I should've done everything you asked for! Why is life so unfair? One more kiss… one more touch… it's all gone! You're gone! My one and only is in another world! My family doesn't understand that being kidnapped hasn't shaken me up! I'm not scared and I never _was_ scared! You made my life better and now it's all gone! M-MIYUKI-SAMA…"

* * *

Eijun kept quiet as he sat on the train headed to Tokyo on Wednesday. Exiting at his stop, he strolled through the bustling streets of the lively city. This was nothing like the countryside at all.

Running toward the bus, he rode it till he reached a desolate part of Tokyo, mostly consisting of mesmerizing grasslands and parks. Getting off the bus, he ambled a bit more, finally arriving at Tokyo Cemetery.

The brunette shivered. He wasn't a big fan of hostile areas (he thought ghosts were always hanging around), but he overcame his fear and marched around, looking for a certain coffin. He stiffened as he saw his objective.

**Deceased: Miyuki Kazuya, Black Dia**

The teen started to breakdown, his knuckles turning white. Placing his bouquet of red roses on the white coffin, he fell to his knees and cried for at least an hour as it began to rain. He pulled his hoodie over his head and sat on Miyuki's grave, depression radiating from his body.

"Miyuki-sama, why did he have to die and leave me alone in this horrible world? Without him…I'm useless. Life is useless. I don't have the need to breathe this toxic air if master isn't here to purify it. I may have hated him at first sight, but his dazzling eyes and embraces trapped me in this flourishing paradise. Now it's just a mirage of emptiness and destruction. Watching him and Kuramochi-san get shot without remorse was a blow to my heart. His blood splattered onto my arm. I can still see the sorrow in his eyes as he said his last words. I meant a lot to him, and he meant a lot to me. We were each other's keeper, each other's second soul. I've been placed under a spell, but… I still loved Miyuki-sama. His whip marks and scars and bites remain. I'm not scared. It has defined who I am. I belong to Miyuki-sama. No one else."

Wiping the tears from his face, Eijun got up and headed back home before his parents noticed that he was gone.

* * *

"This is Fujiwara Keiji with more breaking news. A new update on the underground trading scandal; several more tradesmen have been killed due to government orders such as Masatoshi Hiroshi, Nagao Akira and Carlos Kamiya Toshiki. The rest are unidentified. Their maids have reluctantly been relocated to their original homes. That is all for now; stay tuned for more news at 11. Back to Tachibana Joenna at the studio.

Eijun bit his lip, banging his fists on the table. "That's it, I'm done." He ran around the house, locking all the doors, shutting all the blinds and cutting off the telephone cords.

Running to his room, he barricaded the door and pulled out the black pistol Miyuki had given him from his drawer and pointed it to his head. Sparing a last glance at a small picture of him and the bespectacled man on his mirror, he closed his eyes, crying.

_'Miyuki-sama, I'm broken. My heart can't be fixed anymore. I can't endure the pain of losing you. I need you. Without you, I'm nothing more than a human merely taking up space in this world. I know you told me to live the rest of my life in peace, but… I figured that I will never be able to do that. I know you'd probably bite, hit and fuck me senseless for this, but I'm going to betray your words. Your tears were never meant to fall on the ground. Your blood wasn't supposed to leak out. Your smirks were always radiant. Now it's just dull. I don't want to live like this. Missing you is worsening the black hole in my heart. I feel dark all over again. I appreciate your existence and the sweet bond we shared together. There's no point in living anymore. I need to see you again. I need to feel you again. I'm sorry that I went against your word. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Miyuki-sama… shall we meet again. Goodbye.'_

_BANG!_

* * *

**THE END.**


End file.
